1. Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate generally to video systems and more particularly to video systems that record or play back digitally encoded video sequences.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital televisions (DTV) and high-definition televisions (HDTV) are gaining popularity in today's consumer electronics marketplace. Many purchasers of these types of televisions also buy digital video recorders or players, such as digital video disc (DVD) recorders or players, for purposes of viewing previously recorded programs or recording their favorite programs. Notably, the combination of a DTV (or an HDTV) and a digital video recorder or player can be an integral part of a home theater entertainment system.
A digital video recorder or player typically contains a Moving Pictures Expert Group (MPEG) decoder to decode the digitally encoded multimedia data that is stored on the discs that the recorder or player plays. If the digital video recorder or player is connected to a conventional (non-DTV or non-HDTV) television, the digitally encoded signal will be decoded by the digital video recorder or player's MPEG decoder before being displayed on the conventional television. Significantly, however, many DTVs contain their own MPEG decoders. As such, if a digital video recorder or player is connected to a DTV, the video signal read from the disc is remotely decoded by the DTVs decoder, which is typically not under the control of the digital video recorder's or player's microprocessor. This configuration can be referred to as a remote decoder arrangement.
There is, however, an important disadvantage in decoding digitally encoded signals with a remote DTV decoder. Namely, it is very difficult to perform trick modes in this type of arrangement. A trick mode can be any playback of video in which the playback is not done at normal speed or in a reverse direction. In particular, it is virtually impossible to perform a reverse trick mode in a remote decoder arrangement because the remote decoder cannot be instructed to arrange the decoded pictures for display in reverse order. Thus, it is desirable to provide a way to perform a reverse trick mode in a remote decoder arrangement without increasing system costs or complexity.